This invention relates to an apparatus for keeping a spare key by the use of a fuel tank cap.
Generally, most cars have no apparatus for keeping a spare key in the cars. In case a driver lost his key, or locked the door with his key being left in the car, or he does not have a key with him, and he has to go to his office or home to bring a spare key. It is very cumbersome and time--consuming. Further, if a fuel tank cap is not tightly closed, the fuel will leak out. Therefore, this invention is to provide an apparatus for keeping a spare key in a car and also for closing a fuel tank cap firmly.